


i'd chase you across constellations and around planets until you'd look at me again;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wow, fluff.....?, its a canon fic????, oh my GOD????, oh my goooood?, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been running for a while, had grabbed the nearest ship she could find and took it the hell out of there. Couldn't stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd chase you across constellations and around planets until you'd look at me again;

She'd been running for a while, had grabbed the nearest ship she could find and took it the hell out of there. Couldn't stay, couldn't look them in the eyes, couldn't continue like her teammates weren't dead. He looked preoccupied, things had been tight recently, the pressure being piled on their shoulders - she'd took that as her way out, had packed light, necessities and things she held close, that held meaning. Left on shore leave, she'd been due a week off for months and the director had gave her permission, probably to get rid of her, had been useless since Michigan had gone down with Wisconsin. Normally laid curled up in North's sheets, missing the heat his body gave off when he actually slept beside her, craved him running his hands up and down her back as she sobbed, the tears hot against her cheek and salty as they ran into her mouth, her fingers doing nothing in an attempt to wipe them away. He'd slipped in beside her late the night before, fingers raking through her pink hair, pressing his lips against her forehead and licking his finger to wipe away the streaks of dried tears. She can still hear him mumbling words against her shoulder after she'd rolled over - sorry, sorry, i love you, i'm so sorry.

 

 

Had landed on a planet to get supplies and then high tail it out of there, before anyone recognises anything, the suspicious aircraft landing, the lone soldier wandering out of it. It wouldn't be long before someone put the pieces together.

She was practically throwing cash at the register when Mu made a comment in the back of her mind about a purple spartan lurking outside and she tensed, wondering if she could get Nu to do a bio scan as she left. Could worry about running later. Taking her goods, she left the store with her AI thrumming in her mind, Mu keeping a lookout on her back and Nu looking for the soldier. Her eyes scanned the road ahead as she kept walking, only faltering when both of them got a hit, the darker one talking first, two people coming her way, one seemingly injured. Nu's orange glow was surrounded by panels of the medical variety, and he hummed while he worked, a splattering of twinkling stars overhead - he'd got a hit, then. She didn't want to reach for her pistol, didn't want to alarm anyone, or cause anything to further someones rising suspicions, so she kept walking. Kept Mu on stand by, kept Nu in sight of the intended scan-ee, but she could see flashes of purple in reflective surfaces on the narrow street leading to where she landed, and by Nu's little sigh, it was clear it was exactly who she thought it was. "They're not hostile, Mu. Stand down." Its a mumble loud enough for her stalkers to hear, but not for anyone else and he relaxes a little as she turns the corner to where she was docked, leaving no shadows for the others to hide in.

"Oh, fuck off North!" South's voice is loud as she pushes her brother away from her, limping angrily along, a little further ahead, but her twin catches up easily in two strides. He looks up to see that the one they were following had stopped, body turned to look back at them, but she was looking at the floor. Almost thinks she's disappointed until Theta makes a point about her shaking shoulders, and as he gets closer her light laugh becomes audible, then quenching down giggles so she can speak. "Jesus christ." Its breathy, but North has missed that voice, that _laugh_ , and he almost forgets that they were in the open, that freelancer had fallen and there were people _looking_ for them, looking to rip their implants from the back of their heads and collect the reward from the UNSC. So he fights the urge to rip off their helmets and kiss her like they're the last people in the universe, well, and South, but.

She's caught her breath when she speaks next, turning her head to his sister, a little orange glow flickering at her shoulder, before disappearing completely. Clearly Nu hadn't gotten used to the situation, yet. He wasn't even sure Arizona knew freelancer had collapsed in on itself, she had left before it happened. "Who fucked up your knee?" South's head turned his way, and the other followed her gaze. "Ohhhhh." Damn her for being adorable, a small chuckle bubbled up within him, threatening to vocalize itself.

 

 

"This is small." Arie looked back at the twins, and shrugged. "I stole it." South sniffs, adjusting her footing due to pain shooting up her leg from standing in one place too long. North, on the other hand, sighed, and tugged his helmet off, blonde hair flopping over, almost into his eyes, a scolding look on his face. "I had to get out." Her voice wavers a little, and a worried look takes over immediately from the expression he wore before, a purple arm reaching out to her, but she just looks down at it and pulls away.

Oh.

 

 

"You should leave," Her voice is quiet, barely loud enough to hear over the soft hum of the pelican, eventhough she was neatly cuddled against his clothed chest, her finger drawing patterns in the fabric. North looks down at her, drawing her closer towards him, puffing breaths against the top of her head. "Do you want me to?" The question isn't simple, he knows that. He knows that they couldn't ever be domestic in a civilian situation, that they wouldn't last a week without snapping at one another. The silence would be so.. consuming. It would take up everything until all they could hear was white noise and each other's breathing. It'd drive them insane. "No." Eyelids close over eyes sleepily, and he presses a kiss to her forehead, playing with her hair slightly, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Then i'll stay." She lets out a breath of somewhat relief, her finger stilling and palm now flat against his chest, she curls up closer and buries her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the musky smell of the remnants of his shower gel from the last time he washed. Arie settles there.

He's half asleep when she mumbles something into his ear, causing him to tighten his grip around her and seek out her cheek to press his lips to. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this wasn't as fluffy as i was intending, but it still is. in a kind of sad way. things arie coming up, friends.


End file.
